NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki
Welcome to the Whoniverse: Welcome to the wonderful world of the space time continuum (in other words, welcome to my website). On this Doctor Who website I post regular reviews on each Doctor Who Episode as they come out as well as monthly important news on the show. Sit back, relax, grab a police box & join me as we go on a journey in the Whoniverse! Reviews / Deleted Podcast: Currently Doctor Who is on weekly (every Saturday in the UK and Sunday in Australia) so expect a new review on Monday or Tuesday on the current episode that has come out. If I'm late or miss a week, expect both reviews to come at once the following week. All reviews are posted in the Blog 'Lets Talk Doctor Who'. I also post various other news items in that blog like 'Steven Moffat is leaving' or 'All episode titles for Series 10 have been announced' so if you want Doctor Who news as quickly as possible head across to 'Lets Talk Doctor Who'! As well as the 'Deleted' podcast which I am a large part of, Deleted can be found in the 'Videos' Section of this wiki! Latest Big Finish 'Doctor Who' Release: The Latest Big Finish Doctor Who release is in the fourth doctor range: 6.05 - The Haunting of Malkin Place. Whilst on the way to visit the town where Henry James lived, a chance encounter with a spiritualist on a train sends the Doctor and Romana on the trail of a ghost. It's the most convincing case of haunting he's ever heard of, he tells them. And so, on their arrival, does it appear to be. Things go bump in the night at Malkin Place. The voice of a crying child. Birds bursting into flight. Strange movements in a seance. The Doctor is determined there must be a rational explanation. But is science always the answer to everything? Doctor Who magazine: This Months 'Doctor Who Magazine' consists of: * NEW EPISODE PREVIEWS! DWM previews the next four episodes of the new series: Knock Knock, Oxygen, Extremis and The Pyramid at the End of the World. * INTERVIEWS WITH THE WRITERS! We chat to Frank Cottrell-Boyce, the writer of Smile, and Sarah Dollard, the writer of Thin Ice. * MEET THE DIRECTOR! Lawrence Gough, the director of The Pilot and Smile talks to DWM about his work on the new series. * THE SOUL GARDEN! Bill Potts makes her comic strip début in the first part of the new comic adventure by Scott Gray, with art by Martin Geraghty. * MONOID MANIA! This issue’s Fact of Fiction delves into the 1966 story The Ark, which took the Doctor, Steven and Dodo into the far future. * PLUS! All the latest official news, reviews, the Watcher’s column, competitions and the DWM crossword! Let's Talk Doctor Who UPDATES: A Weekly blog that reviews the latest 'Doctor Who' episodes available. Currently the blog is offline until the 2018 series as the writer (Dooley011) has been working on a podcast show and doesn't have enough time to write the reviews, however, if you want to know his opinions on The Magicians Apprentice - Sleep No More, check out this page: http://new-doctor-who-tardis-core.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Talk_Doctor_Who (The blog will return when the 2018 series begins airing. Did you Enjoy Extremis 5/5 - A Modern Masterpiece 4/5 - A Fantastic Adventure 3/5 - A Decent (Ish) Story 2/5 - A Bad Episode 1/5 - A Modern Disaster